


Prompt: Mannerism

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [8]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard observes Integra as Hellsing takes over a local murder investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Mannerism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who still isn't me.

**Prompt: Mannerism**

I trailed behind her as she strode up to the crime scene. It was rather amusing to see my master waltz right up to the crowd of police officers and demand to speak to their commander: A slim, pretty teenage girl wearing a man's suit and white trenchcoat. 

The commander sneered at her and I chuckled as I fantasized about tearing fangs into his throat for such a crude offense. She'd never let me, but a monster can dream. 

"Oi, this is no place for little girls. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the director of Hellsing and we're taking over this investigation," She told him. Hand on hip, chin raised, Integra stood nearly as tall as the incredibly rude man. She'd recently gone through quite a growth spurt and it was amazing to think that, not long ago, her head had barely reached the centre of my chest. 

The commanding officer looked at her like she was crazy. A common response and sometimes I wished we didn't have to go through these time consuming dick waving competitions. I would never know if they were threatened by a female in authority or just didn't like be confronted by something they didn't understand. 

"What are you on?" He shook his head. "Is this some sick game to you?"

The man fixed his gaze on me and seemed to be ready to say something, but I just smiled blandly at him. He quickly thought better of it and turned his attention back to Integra. 

"I assure you, I've every right to be here," Integra told him. From my vantage point I could see only her tilted head and hear her voice's tone, but I could clearly see her cocky expression in my mind's eye. It was oddly alluring to see my own mannerisms manifested in her. 

"Prove it."

She rattled off details on the related cases. Throughout London and its outlying suburbs there had been a string of murders. In the news papers, the victims had slashed throats, but the reality was their necks had been bitten. The man grew pale when she asked if they had risen from the dead. 

"Now then," Integra said. "Are you going to keep wasting my precious time or will you allow us to look at your corpse?"

He let us pass, and I felt every glowering eye like an idle caress. My master paid them absolutely no mind, and I dearly wished she were just a little bit older. I felt a bit like dirty old man getting so aroused by her mastery over these situations. Ah well, the years surged ahead quickly, and I could certainly bide my time. I feel as though I've been waiting centuries for this vibrant woman to enter my life. 

We stared down at the body of a young woman. Integra knelt over her and pulled her upper lip away from her teeth. They still appeared quite regular. 

"What do you think?" She asked me. "How will she rise?"

"Ghoul," I drawled. There was no dark magic in the air, no smell of power. 

Integra stood up and dusted off her unblemished hands. "There's no time for subtlety, I suppose. Take out the brain and we'll report back home. Hopefully the commissioner will have faxed us all the relevant case work by that time."

My bullet ripped through the top of the dead woman's skull just as she opened her eyes. 

**Finis.**


End file.
